This invention relates to a drive between an autoleveller and coiler head, as are found in carding and deposition assemblies for the production of sliver.
In carding and deposition assemblies, sliver is produced as the carded web is doffed from the carding cylinder, at which point the sliver is subjected to autolevelling. This procedure introduces very short-term draft rate variations between two or more pairs of drafting nip rollers in the sliver path. Its purpose is to cause the sliver quality to become more consistent by variably stretching it to remove inconsistencies in sliver weight.
The sliver is then conventionally passed to a coiler head, which lays the sliver in epicycloidal loops in a can, in a manner known per se. For continuous operation sliver must be deposited at the same average rate as it is produced from the autoleveller, which will not in general operate at the same speed as the card and doffer since it introduces a draft to the sliver.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drive between an autoleveller and a coiler which allows sliver to be deposited at the same average rate as it is produced from the autoleveller, while isolating coiler inertia from the autoleveller.